Iron Man Armour: Mark LXXXV
The Mark LXXXV Armour is Tony Stark's eighty-fifth Iron Man suit. It was built sometime after the Infinity War. History Creation As the previous armour was destroyed by Thanos, Tony made this new armour utilising nanotechnology with enhanced durability as well as new features. This armour was created during the five years after Thanos' attack, along with the Rescue Armour. A Short Message Before joining in the Time Heist, Tony recorded a message for Pepper and his daughter, Morgan, in case that he would not return from an untimely death. He says that he hopes that the time the message would be played would be a time where they had won, and the planet was back to normal and celebrating. He also expresses sadness and acceptance that Morgan would have to face a world where they aren't alone in the universe, and "forces of darkness and light" (heroes and villains) would always exist and she would just have to grow up in this world. He also expresses doubt on the survivability of this mission, though quickly dismisses this saying that everything would work out fine as planned. Finally, he closes the message using the same line Morgan says to him, "I love you 3000". Time Heist Tony used this armour when he travelled back to the Battle of New York in 2012 and flew to the former Stark Tower to spy on the past versions of the Avengers. When he was successful in bringing Ant-Man close to the Tesseract, he immediately flew to the lobby in the hopes to rendezvous with Captain America there. Unfortunately, they were unsuccessful in stealing the Tesseract as Loki used it to escape. Tony then suggested an alternative: to travel back to 1970 and steal the Tesseract from there as well as some Pym Particles. He and Steve then infiltrated Camp Lehigh as an M.I.T attendee and a shipping captain, respectively. Tony then snuck into the basement and used the armour's laser system to break into the vault and steal the Tesseract. After that, Steve and Tony travelled back to present time. Reversal of the Decimation With all the Stones now in their possession, Rocket, Hulk and Tony built a gauntlet made from nanotechnology that resembled the Infinity Gauntlet. When the Hulk wore the gauntlet, Tony conjured an energy shield in order to protect Hawkeye and himself from the burst of energy the snap would produce. Tony then administered medical spray to Hulk's right arm, as it was badly damaged in handling the power of all the six Stones. Nevertheless, half of the population was successfully resurrected in the process Attack on the Avengers Compound As they managed to bring back those who have vanished however, the past version of Thanos and his forces attacked the New Avengers Facility, which separated the different members of the Avengers. Tony, Steve and Thor managed to spot Thanos waiting for the Stones to be brought to him by his version's Nebula, and fought him to stop him once and for all. Tony used the armour to great effect; conjuring blades to attack the Mad Titan as well as having Thor channel a powerful stream of lightning to him to supercharge his repulsor blasts. He was however, knocked out when Thanos used him as a shield to block Mjølnir being thrown at him, prompting the A.I. F.R.I.D.A.Y. to tell him to wake up. Battle of Earth Tony eventually managed to recover and witnessed the arrival of the once fallen heroes and eventually participated in what would become known as the Battle of Earth. He was seen taking out many of Thanos' forces alongside Pepper Potts with the Rescue Armor. He eventually faced the past version of Cull Obsidian, almost being overwhelmed had it not for the efforts of Spider-Man and Giant-Man. He eventually flew to the location of Stephen Strange in order to find out if this battle was the future in which they win, only for the Sorcerer to say that the possible future might not happen if he told him what happens. He eventually continued to fight the war. In a sudden move, however, Thanos launched a full scale attack, having the Sanctuary II rain fire to all combatant, including his own troops, in order to gain the upper hand. Tony managed to survive, and was told by F.R.I.D.A.Y. that "something has entered the lower atmosphere", revealing that Captain Marvel has joined the fight. Later in the battle, however, the Gauntlet was wide in the open for Thanos to acquire. Tony, Steve, Thor and Carol all attempted to stop Thanos; however, the Mad Titan was able to get the Gauntlet and was almost successful. However, Tony charged at Thanos one more time. In a last ditch effort, he was able to assimilate the Infinity Stones into his own armour as a horrified Thanos looked on. Looking at Thanos, Tony, using the nanotech in his suit, created a smaller Iron Gauntlet that housed the Stones in his right hand. With a taunting remark, Tony snapped his fingers, releasing a power surge that turned Thanos and his army to dust. As he was only human, Tony was overwhelmed by the power of the Stones, leaving him dying as a result. As he lay down on a piece of rubble, he managed see the faces of Rhodey, Parker, Thor, Rogers and finally, his wife, Pepper, for one last time. As Pepper found out from F.R.I.D.A.Y. that his life was in critical condition, she told her loving husband that everything is going to be okay, and told him to rest. With this, Tony died, holding his wife's hand as his armour's arc reactor went dead. During Tony's funeral, his family and friends managed to acquire the helmet of the armour and played the message he had left for them. Capabilities The Iron Man Armor Mark LXXXV also utilised nanotechnology and was the strongest Iron Man armour ever made by Tony Stark. * Superhuman Strength: The Mark LXXXV provided Tony Stark with superhuman strength. * Superhuman Durability: The Mark LXXXV is the most resilient armour ever created by Tony Stark. It could take physical attacks from beings like Thanos. Its most notable feat of durability was that it was strong enough to contain and harness the power of all six Infinity Stones. It, however, could not prevent damage or death to the wearer when activated; the Hulk burned his arm when he used it to revert the Decimation and Tony Stark died of his injuries when he activated it for the final time to kill Thanos and his army. * HUD: Like most of Tony's armour, Mark LXXXV possesses a heads up display, it is capable of analysing the environment and see through walls. * Repulsors: Like the Mark L, the Mark LXXXV is equipped with repulsors that can both fire energy beams and fly at high-speeds; both are said to be stronger than the Mark L. It is also still capable of propulsion to deep space, and perform thruster-enhanced repulsor-powered melee attacks like punches and kicks in close combat. * Unibeam: The Unibeam feature of the Mark LXXXV is apparently much stronger than the Mark L. * Advanced Laser System Tony could use lasers integrated into his fingertips to melt through the metal casing that was concealing the Tesseract. * Nanite Manipulation: Similar to the Mark L , the Mark LXXXV was programmed to allow Tony Stark to manipulate its nanites, allowing Tony Stark to form a variety of weapons and conducts which he used against his final crusade against the Mad Titan. ** Suit Materialisation: Tony could materialise the the Mark LXXXV around him within a few seconds by pressing on the Arc Reactor core on his chest. He can even materialise his helmet and dematerialize it whenever he wants. ** Nano Lightning Refocuser: A combo attack in which the suit materialises repulser cannons and an energy absorbing contract on its back, by which Thor uses his lightning powers to send a powerful blast of lightning, charging the suit's repulsor cannons to fire powerful repulsor beams which were able to push back beings like Thanos. ** Blades Materialisation: Tony could also materialize blades of various sizes using the suit's nanotechnology. He used a materialised blade to attack Thanos during the very beginning of the Battle of Earth, when he, Thor and Captain America collectively assaulted Thanos. ** Repulsor Cannon: Like the Mark L, Tony can materialise large apertures around his hands to enhance the blasting power of his repulsor blasts, which were strong enough to stagger and stall Cull Obsidian long enough for Spider-Man and Ant-Man to defeat him. ** Nanites Transferring: The suit can also absorb nanites of Tony's creation onto itself. Tony used it to secludedly steal the Infinity Stones from Thanos, when he wore the Iron Gauntlet. ** Gauntlet Materialisation: The suit was even able to materialise a makeshift Iron Gauntlet from the suit's nanotechnology. This allowed Tony Stark to concurrently harness the powers of the Infinity Stones, thereby granting him near omnipotence. * Energy Shields: Tony could use the Mark LXXXV's functions to create shield-like constructs from energy. He used this to construct an energy shield to protect himself and Barton when Hulk tried on the Iron Gauntlet made by Iron Man. * Coolant Spray: The suit also contained a coolant spray that could be used to numb parts of the body to reduce pain. * Flight: The Mark LXXXV can fly at high speeds via jet propulsion built into the suit. * Hologram Recording: Tony managed to record a message to his wife and daughter, in case of an untimely death. Category:Items Category:Iron Man Armours